Lost In Love
by LoganMitchell5
Summary: Logan is madly in love with Kendall. But then James tells Kendall that. No one knows if Kendall likes Logan or not. But when Kendall says he loves Logan as well. What will everyone think? What is awaiting Logan and his future with Kendall?


"James! Hurry up! Gustavo wants us to be there to sing like 3 songs!"Carlos yelled.

James comes out of the bathroom fixing his hair.

"God! I'm ready!"

"Fucking finally!"

"Carlos,your lucky Mama Knight is not home."I said.

"Logan's right Carlos..."Katie said.

"Katie! What are you doing here! Your supposed to be with Mama Knight!"Carlos said loudly.

"Calm down idiot. My mom just didn't want me to come with her. She wanted my to "Make Friends" but anyways...I was just with Kendall."

"Where is he Katie?"I asked.

"He's in the lobby playing his guitar..."

"Do you know what song?"

"He was playing A-Team. Why you wanna know?"

"I just wanna know,but one more question. How many songs did he play?"

"Like two a lot of questions. A-Team and Young Love. I notice something..."

"And what's that?"James said.

"Logan asks a lot of questions about Kendall..."

"Ooooooo...Someone's in love!"Carlos said

"No I'm not!"I said blushing.

Then James and Carlos jumped on the couch and started singing

_Logan is Lost in love! Lost in Love and he don't wanna be found! Logan is Lost in Love! He's so in love with Kendall and he's gonna be Lost in Love! He's so Lost in Love!_

"Who's lost in love?"a voice said. James and Carlos stopped singing and I turned around to see the blonde. I wanted to kiss him soooooooooooooo bad! Like oh my god!

"Logan is..."Carlos said

"Oh...Our little Logie is in Love."Kendall said.

"Yep..."Carlos said smiling.

"Who is the lucky guy?"Kendall said. Okay Let's get this straight. I told the guys I was gay and they support me,but James and Carlos tease me a lot...Kendall was always positive about it.

"hmm..."I said shyly.

"Kendall is the lucky guy."James said.

"JAMES!"I yelled at him.

"What? It's the truth."James put his hands up.

"So..It's me..."Kendall said looking at me.

"Y-yes..."I said but quickly walked out of the apartment. I couldn't hear his response. I just couldn't. What if he doesn't like me...Well he loves me like a brother but what I mean is like Love me Love me.

Like boyfriend love me. I know Kendall is straight but I can't help but Love him. His dirty blonde hair,his green eyes,his body,his face! I can't help it! And when we change it go to bed,I see all the muscles and stuff like that. I know he works out but you would never aspect him have a...just a perfect body! And when we were dancing Show Me,my god his hips. I can't explain it!

I saw the limo and I got in it waiting for the guys. I honestly didn't want to be in the same limo as them. Their just gonna tease me,well James and Carlos...

I heard the 3 boys talking. I prepared myself for the worst teasing of my life.

They got in and James and Carlos just looked at Kendall,I'm guessing he's gonna say something...

Kendall just sat next to me and rested his arms on the chair. It pretty much looks like his arms are around me. I felt the blushes creeping up,so I just looked down and smiling.

"So,What songs do you guys think Gustavo is gonna let us sing?"Kendall asked.

James and Carlos just shuddered their shoulders.

"Gustavo called me and said that the first song is all of us singing,then the second song is a duet with Kendall and I,then the last song is Kendall singing."I answer Kendall's question.

"Oh okay Logie."Kendall said smiling. I just blushed. I always blush when he calls me Logie. I don't know why though it's kind of funny.

"So...You and Logan are a duet?"James questioned oddly.

"You have a problem with it?"I said.

"No...It's just..."

"Just what."Kendall said.

"Nothing..."

"Oh okay..."Kendall said confused. I led my head back and rested my head on Kendall's arm like it was pillow. Kendall looked at me and smiled.

"Enjoying my arm?"Kendall said smiling.

"Hmm..."I was so shy to tell him.

"You can tell me in my ear if you want for those guys don't tease ya."He whispered.

"Yes..."I whispered in his ear. He leaded into to whisper to my ear.

"Enjoy Logan. You can lye on my arm any time you want."then did his trademark smirk.

I giggled and lyed my head back on his arm. James and Carlos giggled at their stupid things.

"Dogs! Lost in Love from the top!" Gustavo yelled.

I looked at Kendall and smiled. He looked so cute with headphones on one ear... Then we heard the music started.

**(Carlos)You drive me crazy,I'm so into you!** **Tell me baby,Do you feel it too?**

**(Me)And the taste of your lips got me feeling high! Girl, I swear you're an angel in disguise! Just one look in your eyes got me hypnotized! I'll never be the same!**

**(All)Cause I'm Lost in Love! Lost in Love,and I don't wanna be found! Lost in Love,So glad I've found ya girl,so lets get Lost in Love!**

**(James)Heart's beatin' faster,I don't know what to do-I can't stop feeling what I'm feeling for you,oh**

**(Kendall)And the taste of your lips got me feeling high! Girl,I swear you're an angel in disguise! Just one look in your eyes got me mesmerized! Come let's run away!**

**(All)Cause I'm Lost in Love! Lost in Love,and I don't wanna be found! Lost in Love,So glad I've found ya girl,so lets get Lost in love!**

**(Carlos and (James) (Lost in Love) Let's get Lost in Love (Lost in Love) I don't wanna be found (Lost in Love) So glad I've found ya girl,so lets get Lost in Love!**

**(Kendall since Jake Miller wasn't there)Call the FBI,Call the CIA. Cause I'm Lost in Love,I'm M-I-A. No GPS,cause baby you're my compass. I could show you the world like Christopher Columbus. Baby,you ain't even gotta worry 'bout a thing,naw. Give a star line,talking 'bout Ringo. Let's run away,don't make a sound. Cause I'm Lost in Love,I don't wanna be found!**

**(All)Cause I'm Lost in Love! Lost in Love,and I don't wanna be found! Lost in Love,So glad I've found ya girl,so let's get Lost in Love!**

**(Carlos and (James) (Lost in Love) Let's get Lost in Love (Lost in Love) I don't wanna be found**

**(Lost in Love) So glad I've found ya girl,so let's get Lost in Love!**

**(Carlos)Tell me baby,Do you feel it too?**

"Great dogs! Now time for the duet of Kendall and Logan. So James and Carlos step out of the booth."Gustavo said. James and Carlos stepped out of the booth and sat in the chairs to watch us sing. I heard Carlos said,"Good Luck Bud." "Okay, Kendall and Logan! Featuring you from the top!"

I saw Carlos smiling and put a thumbs up. I smiled back then looked at Kendall. Kendall looked at me and smiled,so I smiled back. Then I heard the music start,so both of us looked forward.

**(Kendall)My heart had bunch of beats. And none of them seemed to work for me. I can't find the point to sing. When everything seems so out of keys. I was looking at melody. You walked right in and took the lead. I didn't know what to say. Cause everything sounds so differently.**

**(Logan) Now my heart goes boom,boom,boom**

**(Kendall)It's like a million notes a minute,and I don't know how you did it**

**(Logan)Now my heart goes boom,boom,boom**

**(Kendall)So let's put our song on reply.**

**(Kendall and Logan)You and me together make a number one record! Girl,you know the only song that I wanna do is Featuring You! You can be the lyrics,it's like I already hear it! Girl,you know the only song that I wanna do is Featuring You! Oho(x9)**

**(Logan)Now your stuck inside my head! Like the hit on the radio,I can't forget! Now my life's got a new soundtrack! When I sing it for you,you sing right back!**

**(Kendall and Logan)No solo,we duet**

**(Logan)and I'm never going back to the way it was**

**(Kendall and Logan)And I know that we just met**

**(Logan)But it all sounds better with the two of us**

**(Kendall)Now my heart goes boom,boom,boom**

**(Logan)It's like a million notes a minute and I don't know how you did it.**

**(Kendall)Now my heart goes boom,boom,Boom!**

**(Logan)So let's put our song on reply**

**(Kendall and Logan)You and me together make the number one record! Girl,you know the only song I wanna do is Featuring You! You can be the lyrics,it's like I already hear it! Girl,you know **

**the only song that i wanna do is Featuring You! Oho(x9) Is Featuring You Oho(x9)**

**(Kendall)Hey Baby,you're my number one feature. I have to write a song about ya,everytime I see ya. I can be the melody,and you could be the lyrics. Make em wanna throw their hands up everytime they hear it cause...**

**(Kendall and Logan) You and me together make the number one record! Girl,you know the only song that I wanna do is Featuring You! You can be the lyric,it's like I already hear it! Girl,you know that only song that I wanna do is Featuring You! Oho(x9) Is Featuring You Oho(x9)**

**Is Featuring You!**

"Perfect dogs! Now it's Kendall's solo cover and then your done for the day!"Gustavo said.

As I walked out Gustavo handed me a guitar.

"Give Kendall his guitar."

I took it to Kendall smiling. I gave it to him.

"Thank you Logan."Kendall said smiling.

"Your Welcome."I said back smiling. I walked out of the booth and sat next to Carlos. We heard Kendall then Gustavo.

"Are we ready?"Kendall asked.

"Yup whenever your ready."Gustavo responded.

Then he started playing his guitar.

**White lips,pale face**

**Breathing in snowflakes**

**Burnt lungs,sour taste**

**Lights gone,day's end**

**Struggling to pay rent**

**Long nights,strange men**

**And they say**

**She's in the Class A-Team**

**Stuck in her daydream**

**Been this way since 18**

**But lately her face seems**

**Slowly sinking,wasting**

**Crumbling like pastries**

**and they scream**

**The worst things in life come free to us**

**Cause we're just under the upperhand**

**Go mad for a couple grams**

**and she don't wanna go outside tonight**

**and in a pipe she flies to the Motherland**

**Or sells love to another man**

**It's too cold outside**

**For angels to fly...**

**For angel to fly...**

**Ripped gloves,raincoat**

**Try to swim,stay afloat**

**Dry house,wet clothes**

**Loose change,bank notes**

**Weary-eyed,dry throat**

**Call girl,no phone**

**And they say**

**She's in the Class A-Team**

**Stuck in her daydream**

**Been this way since 18**

**But lately her face seems**

**Slowly sinking,wasting**

**Crumbling like pastries**

**and they scream**

**The worst things in life come free to us**

**Cause we're just under the upperhand**

**Go mad for a couple grams**

**and She don't wanna go outside tonight**

**and in a pipe she flies to the Motherland**

**Or sells love to another man**

**It's too cold outside**

**For angels to fly...**

**An angel will die**

**Covered in white**

**Closed eye**

**and hoping for a better life**

**And this time**

**We'll fade out tonight**

**Straight down the line...**

**And they said**

**She's in the Class A-Team**

**Stuck in her daydream**

**Been this way since 18**

**But lately her face seems**

**Slowly sinking,wasting**

**Crumbling like pastries**

**and they scream**

**The worst things in life come free to us**

**Cause we're just under the upperhand**

**Go mad for a couple grams**

**and we don't wanna go outside tonight**

**and in a pipe she flies to the Motherland**

**Or sells love to another man**

**It's too cold outside**

**For angels to fly...**

**For angels to fly...**

**For angels to fly...**

**For angel to die...**

Went Kendall stopped singing...I wanted him to sing more.. Like...Forever..Carlos lightly hit my arm to get my attention.  
"Can I talk to you of a sec?"He whispered.

"Sure.."I answered back. We walked out to the lobby and we sat in the white soft couches.

"What's up bud?"I asked.

"Do you really like Kendall?"

"Carlos..."I sighed.

"Please tell me,I won't tell James...Including Kendall."Carlos begged. I realized Carlos was right. He never told anybody about the time I screamed and peed my pants,because we were watching a scary movie.

"Y-yes...A lot really."I answered.

"Like love him or just like him?"

"Like Love him."I shyly said.

"That's cute..How long?"

"I liked him about when...we first met."I said.

"Aw. First love Logie."Carlos cooed.

"Y-yeah but..."

"But what?"

"He likes..._Jo_"I said hating to the name.

"Hmmm...Logan..he doesn't like Jo..."Carlos said.

"H-he doesn't?"I said with wide eyes.

"No,he doesn't. He likes her as a friend,not a girlfriend."Carlos laughed out.

"Come let's go back to the guys."I said smiling.

Carlos followed me back. I was glad that Kendall didn't like Jo. I hate Jo honestly. I just acted like I'm her friend,but I'm not. One thing that I was glad about is only Gustavo,Kelly,Mama Knight,Katie,and the guys only knew that I was gay. And Jo fucking hates gays. Like she walks up to me and talks shit about Dak and Jett because their gay and dating. Like sometimes I want to slap her and call her a bitch! Like who won't! Sorry for my language. I only do this when I'm mad.

We got in the recording room again to see Gustavo editing and Kelly listens to it,James fixing his hair,and Kendall thinking. He was so cute when he thinks. I smiled at the sight. Carlos nudged my arm and smiled. I playful hit his arm and jumped out the couch seat next to the thinking Blonde.

"What you thinking about?"I asked smiling. He turned my way.

"Nothing. Just thinking about what I should do today."

"Well if you said nothing then answered about what you were thinking about,Your thinking about something."I smiled.

"Oh! Your so smart."Kendall said laughing.

I nudged his arm and laughed with him. I loved each minute of it. I loved his laugh like it made me feel great. We stopped laughing about a minute later.

"So Logan? Wanna go to the pool when we back?"

"You guys can leave now I just need James and Carlos to stay."Gustavo butted in.

Kendall looked at me with a puppy face.

"Okay fine."

Then we got up and walked out of Rocque Records. When we were walking,he put his arm me.

"So what do you wanna do at the pool?"I asked blushing.

"Maybe swim,talk,hang,drink some smoothies with my best friend."He smiled.

"Just us?"He looked at me and smiled,"Just us."

I blushed.

We were swimming in the pool and I was laughing at Kendall because I splashed his face with water.

"Oh..Logie...Why..."He said. I laughed.

Then I got splashed with water so my face was like those girls that get wet with a bucket of water and not except it. He started laughing. But when I opened my eyes I didn't see him. I looked around but couldn't find him. But I got lifted up in the air.

"Agghh!"I screamed.

I heard Kendall's laugh. Then I started laughing and started tugging his hair.

"Put me down!"I laughed.

"Okay Logie."He said as he went back under-water and set me down. He swimmed to the edge of the pool and go out. I saw the water drip off of his soft skin. His muscles shined. Irresistible.

"You still gonna swim or naw?"

I swam over to him."No I'm done."

He grabbed my hands and helped me up. As I was half way up for getting out of the pool,he grabbed my waist. I loved the touch so much. We sat down at the bonfire spot,where we singed The Giant Turd Song then Kendall made up. We sat there.

"Logan?"Kendall said softly.

"Yes Kendall."

"Are you really Lost in Love with me?"


End file.
